Field of the invention
The teachings in accordance with the exemplary embodiments of this present invention generally relate to a copy system for copying parameter of inverter, and more particularly to a copy system for copying parameter of inverter configured to improve portability and convenience by copying parameter of inverter through synchronization utilizing a smart copier, and to easily, simply and quickly perform parameter copying of inverter.
Description of Related Art
Recently, most of product manufacturing lines are more automated than the conventional ones, and a driving system includes a motor configured to perform an automation system. A plurality of inverters is required for precise control of a plurality of motors, and a device like a PLC (Programmable Logic Controller) is widely used for controlling the plurality of inverters.
When a plurality of inverters is initially installed after shipment of the inverters from a factory, or an inverter is used for control of other devices, an inverter parameter must be configure. At this time, current methods for performing a parameter copy in an inverter includecopying in an inverter parameter stored in a PC while a power is connected to the inverter, and personally configuring, by a user, parameter in an inverter using a keypad of the inverter.
However, the conventional parameter copying method suffers from a disadvantage in that a user must configure each parameter and it takes long time to copy to the inconvenience to the user.
Another disadvantage is that when the number of parameters to be configure increases, there may be generated an accident in which erroneous parameters are configure.
Still another disadvantage is that a user must perform a repeated operation of erasing and rewriting parameters by connecting a PC to an inverter through a user's keypad manipulation when other parameters are to be configured on an inverter, which also creates inconvenience and incurs lots of time to the user.
Still further disadvantage is that a power system is required for an inverter in a method of configuring a parameter using PC connection, for which a PC must be carried to result in environmental restriction.